Season Four
Season Four of Glee aired between September 13, 2012 '''and '''May 9, 2013. Glee aired on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST. The series focuses on a high school Glee Club called the New Directions, set within the fictional William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. The season introduced several new characters, such as Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Hunter Clarington, and winner and runner up of The Glee Project, Blake Jenner (Ryder Lynn) and Ali Stroker (Betty Pillsbury) respectively, it also counts with the return of Alex Newell (Unique Adams). Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans) was also promoted to the main cast, as his character was recurring in Seasons Two and Three. Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) and Jayma Mays (Emma Pillsbury) both reduced their roles to recurring after being main cast for three seasons. New characters were introduced as the plot focuses on the new generation of the New Directions due to the loss of several members after graduation. The plot also focuses on Rachel's college experience in New York as well as what the rest of the alumni are doing after graduation. Cast Main Cast *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (22/22) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (22/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (22/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (22/22) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (19/22) (episodes 1-4, 6, 8-17, 19-22) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (19/22) (episodes 1-4, 6, 8-17, 19-22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (19/22) (episodes 1-15, 17-19, 22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (17/22) (episodes 1-6, 8-10, 14-16, 18-22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (16/22) (episodes 1-3, 5-6, 8-10, 12-16, 18, 20, 22) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (15/22) (episodes 3-16, 19) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (13/22) (episodes 2, 4, 6, 8-9, 12-17, 20, 22) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (8/22) (episodes 2, 7-11, 14, 19) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (8/22) (episodes 5-6, 8, 12, 14, 19, 21-22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (8/22) (episodes 5-6, 8-10, 14, 21-22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July (5/22) (episodes 1-2, 6, 9, 21) *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright (3/22) (episodes 3, 8, 20) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (2/22) (episodes 1, 9) *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (1/22) (episode 19) *Katey Sagal as Nancy Abrams (1/22) (episode 21) Guest Stars *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (22/22) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (22/22) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (20/22) (episodes 1-2, 4-13, 15-22) *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (18/22) (episodes 1-2, 4-6, 8-9, 11-13, 15-22) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (18/22) (episodes 5-22) *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston (13/22) (episodes 1-4, 6, 8-9, 11-14, 16-17) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (13/22) (episodes 1-2, 4-12, 15, 22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (11/22) (episodes 3, 7, 9-12, 14, 16, 18-20) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (10/22) (episodes 2-5, 8, 12-15, 22) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (9/22) (episodes 1, 3, 5-8, 11, 15, 22) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (7/22) (episodes 1-2, 6-8, 10, 14, 18) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (7/22) (episodes 2, 5-6, 9, 12, 18, 20) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (6/22) (episodes 5, 7, 10, 11, 18-19) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington (4/22) (episodes 7-8, 11-12) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (3/22) (episodes 1, 10, 21) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (3/22) (episodes 8, 12, 14) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (3/22) (episodes 19-20, 22) *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Crawford (3/22) (episodes 11, 13, 15) *Ginny Gardner as Katie / Marissa (2/22) (episodes 16, 18) *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero (2/22) (episodes 20, 22) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (2/22) (episodes 7-8) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (2/22) (episodes 1-2) *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico (1/22) (episode 10) *Mark Christopher Lawrence as Rob Adams (1/22) (episode 6) *Davenia McFadden as Betty Adams (1/22) (episode 6) *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman (1/22) (episode 10) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (1/22) (episode 10) *Aisha Tyler as Jake's Mother (1/22) (episode 10) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (1/22) (episode 11) *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (1/22) (episode 12) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/22) (episode 12) *Ali Stroker as Betty Pillsbury (1/22) (episode 14) *Valerie Mahaffey as Rose Pillsbury (1/22) (episode 15) *Don Most as Rusty Pillsbury (1/22) (episode 15) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (1/22) (episode 21) Co-Stars * Brad Ellis as Brad (7/22) * Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett (6/22) (episodes 1-3, 7, 11-18) * Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (5/22) (episodes 1, 4, 7, 11-12) * Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff (4/22) (episodes 1-2, 7, 10) * Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette (4/22) (episodes 1-2, 7, 10) * Riker Lynch as Jeff (3/22) (episodes 7-8, 11) * Curt Mega as Nick (3/22) (episodes 7-8, 11) * Dominic Barnes as Trent (2/22) (episodes 7, 11) * Neil Parker as Wes Fahey (1/22) (episodes 2) * Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba (1/22) (episode 3) Episodes Major events *The introduction of the next generation of New Directions: Unique Adams, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn. *The break up/dramas of several couples: Finchel, Klaine, Brittana and Wemma. *The love triangles of Marley/Ryder/Jake and Sam/Brittany/Santana. *Marley struggling with self-image issues. *Will leaving and putting Finn in charge of the glee club. *New Directions loss at Sectionals and re-entering the competition after Warblers' disqualification. *The unaccomplished, and now accomplished Wemma wedding. *Kurt and Rachel's future in New York and NYADA. *Santana's move to New York and settling in with Kurt and Rachel, as well figuring out what to do with her life. *Ryder's catfish storyline, and finding out Unique is the catfish. *Rachel's rivalry with her dance teacher, Cassandra. *Rachel's pregnancy scare and her break-up with Brody after finding out about his secret. *Blaine dealing with his crush on Sam and Tina dealing with her crush on Blaine. *A gunshot going off at McKinley which sends everyone into panic. **Sue being fired from McKinley after telling Figgins the gun was hers. *Rachel's Funny Girl audition and callbacks. *Kurt working at Vogue.com and meeting/befriending, Isabelle Wright. *Burt discovering he has cancer, and the news of having been cured. *Finn deciding what to do with his life. *Blaine planning to propose to Kurt. *Brittany receiving a near perfect SAT score and subsequently graduating early and getting an early admission invitation from MIT. Trivia *Lea Michele, Matthew Morrison, Cory Monteith, Naya Rivera, and Amber Riley had been absent for their first episodes this season. **Heather Morris and Harry Shum Jr. also became absent for the first time since their introduction. **Darren Criss, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, and Chord Overstreet are the only main cast members to have appeared in every episode of this season. Recurring guest stars, Melissa Benoist and Jacob Artist also are in all the episodes. This also makes this season the one with the most absent main cast members, with an average of 3.5 cast members absent per episode. **This is the only Season in which Lea Michele is not present in every episode while Chord Overstreet is. *It is the season with the least amount of released albums, without counting EPs. **Although a disc titled "Season 4, Volume 1" was released, there was no other volumes released. *This is the only season in which Vocal Adrenaline and the first in which Jesse St. James does not appear in. *This is the last season: **Brittany, Joe and Sugar appear as New Directions members. **Rory appears. **Cory Monteith, Heather Morris, Mark Salling, and Harry Shum Jr. appear as main cast members. **Cory Monteith makes a present day appearance. Its also his final season, due to his death on July 13, 2013, just under 3 months after the season ended. **Containing 22 episodes. The final two seasons had fewer episodes. **to have a Regionals competition. *Puck and Mike are the only characters in the main cast to not have solos. **Finn's solo (Happy Xmas (War Is Over)) was only on an album, and wasn't featured in an episode. *There were only two episodes with the full main cast (Thanksgiving and I Do). *This is the first season that Blaine appears in every episode of. *Except for competitions, there were only two group numbers, in which all of the current New Directions members performed, Shout and Footloose, both performed in Girls (and Boys) on Film. *Two couples broke up over the summer, Tina and Mike and Sam and Mercedes. *Season Four is the season that has the most number of mash-up songs released and performed, with twelve. *Kitty wore her Cheerios uniform in every episode she appeared in. Albums Britney2.0Cover.png|link=Britney 2.0 (EP) Tumblr mbf4drNFbr1qjw66no1 500.jpg|link=Glee the Music Presents: Glease Glee S4V1.png|link=Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 14364895 121121203000.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 300px-S4 complete album.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four Gallery Glee Season 4 Promo.JPG|Season Four - Glee Cast Tumblr m98f6p6FP41qbd895o2 1280.jpeg|Season Four - Cassandra July/Rachel Berry WillSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 1 SueSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 1 RachelSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 1 FinnSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 1 seakurt.jpg|Season Four - Kurt Hummel blainese4.jpg|Season Four - Blaine Anderson searach.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 2 seatina.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang santanasea.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez seasam.jpg|Season Four - Sam Evans seabrody.jpg|Season Four - Brody Weston seamar.jpg|Season Four - Marley Rose seabrit.jpg|Season Four - Brittany S. Pierce seafin.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 2 seajacob.jpg|Season Four - Jake Puckerman glee 11-amber-riley-01 2409DJ1.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones seapuck.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman Glee 23-kevin-mchale-01 3014 purplebkg v2 jm.jpg|Season Four - Artie Abrams Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|Season Four - Kitty Wilde Glee 09-harry-shum-jr-01 3740DJ2.jpg|Season Four - Mike Chang glee_43-kate-hudson-01_5535_jw1.jpg|Season Four - Cassandra July Suevdfvdfdvf.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester Wills4.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester Blue Blaine Sue glee promo.png 523562 10151145448562044 845995820 n.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Blaine Anderson - 13 Days Tina artie glee 12.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang/Artie Abrams - 12 Days 305274 10151148068047044 1390975783 n.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez/Kurt Hummel - 11 Days Finn sam.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Sam Evans - 10 Days 564736 10151151374047044 121649231 n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Mike Chang - 9 days 207851_10151152861052044_2087089192_n.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days|linktext=Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days marleysue.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Marley Rose - 7 days 582670_10151155384487044_269185215_n.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Brody Weston - 6 days A2SeNzrCQAAcxVj.jpg|Season 4 - Brittany S. Pierce/Kitty - 5 days 3395_10151158131182044_1748215213_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days|linktext=Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days 3DAYS.jpg|Season 4 - Sue Sylvester/Will Schuester - 3 Days puckblaine.jpg|Season 4 - Noah Puckerman/Blaine Anderson - 2 Days su.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Rachel Berry - 1 Day Saison4-16.jpg|Season Four- Noah Puckerman & Mick Chang (from Harry twitter) x9ni01.jpg 94652474-glee-big.jpg Britney2.0Cover.png|Britney 2.0 (EP) TinaSeason4.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang - Promo Pic 1 Tina2Season4.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang - Promo Pic 2 SantanaSeason4.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez - Promo Pic 1 Santana2Season4.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez - Promo Pic 2 Sue2Season4.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 2 Will2Season4.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester- Promo Pic 2 Finn2Season4.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 2 MikeSeason4.jpg|Season Four - Mike Chang - Promo Pic 1 Mike2Season4.jpg|Season Four - Mike Chang - Promo Pic 2 BlaineSeason4.jpg|Season Four - Blaine Anderson - Promo Pic 1 Blaine2Season4.jpg|Season Four - Blaine Anderson - Promo Pic 2 BrittanySeason4.jpg|Season Four - Brittany Pierce - Promo Pic 1 Brittany2Season4.jpg|Season Four - Brittany Pierce - Promo Pic 2 ArtieSeason4.jpg|Season Four - Artie Abrams - Promo Pic 1 Season 4 International Promo.jpg Season 4 International Promo Artie.jpg Videos